Vacaciones
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #35. —Me alegra que no eligieras un lugar frío, porque mi mami hubiera tenido que vestirse con ropa abrigada, y así ya no se vería tan bonita como cuando usa pantaloncillos y esos vestidos cortos que tanto le gustan... SasuIno. A.U


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble/Viñeta #35**

 **Vacaciones**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

No eran unas simples vacaciones de verano, sino más bien una prueba.

A mediados de julio, poco después de su cumpleaños, Ino y él cumplirían un año de relación, y el tiempo que pasarían junto a los hijos de ambos sería crucial para saber como resultarían las cosas si decidían dar el siguiente gran paso.

Por esa razón, Sasuke Uchiha se levantó mucho más animado que de costumbre esa mañana, y ni siquiera le importó tener que llevar al hijo de Ino con él, a pesar de que Inojin rara vez le hablaba y ya había demostrado en diversas ocasiones que no le agradaba, tampoco tener que tomar su mano al cruzar la calle, ni tener que detenerse cada vez que el niño se distraía con alguna vidriera de camino a la agencia de viajes.

Cuando estaban a solo dos calles, detenidos frente a una luz roja, para su sorpresa, Inojin decidió romper su pensativo silencio y hablar:

— ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Hmp?

—No me gusta la playa— murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, atento al cambio de señal.

—No iremos a una playa normal. Tu madre y yo decidimos llevarlos al Caribe— respondió con su indiferencia habitual, aunque procuró hablarle con suavidad— Está en América. Allá siempre hay sol y hay muchos animales. Te gustará.

El hijo de Ino infló las mejillas y se resistió a su agarre.

—Pero yo no quiero ir. Quiero ir a la montaña. Quiero esquiar.

—Puedes esquiar sobre el agua— contestó entre dientes, dando por finalizada la conversación sin estar dispuesto a arruinar sus vacaciones por ese niño y sus excentricidades.

Inojin guardó silencio y siguió caminando de su mano hasta que volvieron a detenerse en otra luz roja, en la acera frente a la agencia, pensativo y serio.

— ¿Sasuke?— volvió a hablar, tirando de su manga una vez más.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que será bueno ir a la playa después de todo— dijo Inojin, y Sasuke lo miró con una ceja levantada, sorprendido por su rápido cambio de parecer.

— ¿Ah, sí?

El niño esbozó una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol en verano y asintió.

—Sí... Me alegra que no eligieras un lugar frío, porque mi mami hubiera tenido que vestirse con ropa abrigada, y así ya no se vería tan bonita como cuando usa pantaloncillos y esos vestidos cortos que tanto le gustan... Será bueno sentir el calor y poder estar todo el día en traje de baño, y creo que Sarada se verá muy bien en bañador— Sasuke lo miró, enarcando mucho más su ceja— Además, a mi mami le quedan muy bien los trajes de baño de dos piezas, y eso que a ella siempre le gusta comprar los más pequeños, esos que apenas la cubren. Ya sabes, mi papá siempre decía que suele ser muy desinhibida cuando está en la calle, sobre todo en vacaciones...

— ¿Des...inhibida?

—Oh, sí. Y también le gusta mucho atraer todas las miradas; sobre todo de hombres jóvenes y apuestos— le sonrió, divertido—. Siempre que íbamos a la playa cuando yo era pequeño todos los hombres se giraban para gritarle lo bonita que era y ella se ponía muy contenta... Mi papi se enamoró de ella luego de verla en bañador. Decía que siempre supo mostrar muy bien sus...atributos, aunque no estoy muy seguro de qué quería decir con eso... Oye, ¿crees que alguno de eso caribeños musculosos y bronceados se enamore de ella también?

— ¡¿Qué?!— se escandalizó el mayor, mirando al hijo de su novia casi con horror— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

El niño se encogió de hombros, escondiendo la sonrisa de su pálido rostro.

—Es que, ya sabes cómo es mi mami... Hoy te quiere a ti, pero quizá mañana se enamore de un nativo que quiera ponerle bronceador, pero hay algo bueno, porque si eso pasa aun así nosotros podremos disfrutar de la vista, ¿no? No serían unas vacaciones perdidas... Y tal vez su nuevo novio sí nos llevaría a la montaña... Sería un cambio agradable... Oh, la luz está en verde.

Ahora fue Inojin quien tiró de su mano y le hizo cruzar la calle, directo hacia la agencia de viajes. Cuando entraron una sonriente mujer salió a recibirlos, sorprendiéndose ante la mirada perdida del hombre.

— ¿Señor Uchiha?— lo llamó, moviendo la mano delante de su rostro. Sasuke parpadeó y volvió a reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que Inojin de nuevo tiraba de su brazo para llamar su atención.

—Lo siento. ¿Sí?

—Que bueno que están aquí— volvió a sonreírles— Tengo toda la información que quería sobre paquetes al Caribe, las playas, excursiones, balnearios... ¿Quiere verlo los folletos?

Sasuke se sentó delante de su escritorio y vislumbró las fotografías de reojo, donde un apuesto y fuerte hombre bronceado tocaba una guitarra con un impresionante mar azul de fondo. Se concentró por un segundo en otras de mujeres en minúsculos trajes de baño y tragó grueso, apretando los puños sobre las rodillas.

—En realidad... Nos hemos decidido por las montañas— dijo, regresándole los folletos mientras se aclaraba la garganta con un carraspeo— ¿Cuál es el destino más frío en esta época del año?— pidió, adoptando su mejor postura seria— De preferencia que sea un lugar donde haya que cubrirse hasta el rostro.

La mujer parpadeó, Sasuke procuró esconder el rubor de sus mejillas al imaginarse a su novia en brazos de un musculoso caribeño, e Inojin solo rió, buscando entre los folletos el lugar en el que le gustaría esquiar esas vacaciones.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
